Sevin Deadly Sins
by illuminescence
Summary: Seto takes a visit to Japan after some visions from the Millennium Eye. But it he gets more than be bargained for. Ischizu and Seto try and answer questions of their own fate, and their misplaced roles in society.


**Seven Deadly Sins**

_**Chapter One**: Inclinations_

_**Author**: Illuminescence_

**_Summary_**: _Seto takes a visit to Japan after some visions from the Millennium Eye. But it he gets more than be bargained for. Ischizu and Seto try and answer questions of their own fate, and their misplaced roles in society._

Ischizu had crawled into bed, throwing her cream colored blankets over her head. She sighed; it would be another cool night. A fresh breeze had blown in, parting the maroon drapery. Unable to sleep, she adjusted the window. It never snowed in Egypt, but it did in Japan. How she remembered Japan so well, she was unsure. Knowing she would be unable to sleep until she checked on Marik, she strolled over to his room.

Marik was sprawled carelessly over his cot. Odion opposite from him, was still awake. Ischizu swiftly moved to Marik's side and pulled the blankets over him that had been previously strewn aside.

"Is something troubling you, Ischizu?" Odion questioned with an emotionless expression. As of late, Ischizu had been depressed, wandering aimlessly into the kitchen, and often she would induce her crying. Marik had noticed as well, but it proved futile to squeeze anything out of his older sister. She was just as emotionless as someone that they had met on their adventures in Japan.

"Without the tauk, life seems unpredictable." Ischizu chuckled at her own choice of words. She really was helpless without the tauk. She had to continuously wonder whether her brother would be okay, whether things would turn out for the better. Before, she knew, and she knew so well that she didn't need to worry. Ischizu thought for a moment how everyone else on the planet seemed to do it.

"I see. I won't question you unless you willingly speak with us about it." Odion glanced over at Marik, who had tossed over on his side, softly murmuring in his sleep. Ischizu lingered at her door momentarily, wondering whether her depression was from her lack of external emotions or whether as of late, life was cruel.

She clumsily walked back to her room and flicked the switch off. Sitting on the foot of her bed, she thought. Japan, how she longed to be there. Egypt was her home, and she loved it here, but Japan was a distanced vacation. A vacation from all her work and her meaningless skirmishes. Slowly, her tanned fingers parted through her hair and unaffixed her jewelry, one by one. Laying her gold pieces on her dresser, she slipped underneath the dark covers. Ischizu imagined strong arms encircling her. None came, and Ischizu's gaze became downcast.

Love was foreign to her, in that sense. She had not found a man whom she trusted and let her thoughts escape with. She found relationships difficult and time-consuming. She nearly laughed at her thought there. It reminded her of a certain stoic someone in Japan. How she longed to be there again. Japan, her dreams, all of them! It seemed so far off. She sighed.

She tried not to cry. The breeze failed to come through the windows, and she was glad. It was cold enough in this world as it was. She knew not what plagued her unhappiness or why it prolonged as this. She had hoped the Pharaoh had found his way. Hoped.

She wished as well for the Priest. A shuddered sob escaped her as she envisaged a tall, lanky figure retreating. The figure turned its' head and stared at her through piercing, icy eyes. Running a hand through it's dark, chocolate hair, it turned, and it's trenchcoat flapped behind him. Gasping she induced her cries by crushing the pillow of her mouth. The pillow would often get wet, but she didn't mind. She wouldn't mind washing it over and over; what did it matter? She had done it so many times before.

The phone rang and she scrambled out of bed. Pressing the receiver near her ear, she felt destiny. Destiny, couldn't be explained, but she felt it sometimes.

"Hello, Ischizu?" At the sound of the deep, dark voice, she ground her bottom lip with her teeth. Not him. She wondered, often, whether his purpose was to destroy her spirit or her beliefs. He destroyed neither. She was as emotionless as he was. It was difficult to explain; their relationship worked one way. He would ask her for something, she would give it to him, and then she would sink into a light, blissful depression. How she wished for release.

"Hello, Seto." Pressing her fingers over the end where she would speak, she let out soft cry and crumpled to the floor. After her emotional outbreak, she lifted her finger from her end and cradled the phone near her shoulder.

"I'm coming to Egypt, immediately. I need to speak with you. Be at the airport at 3, your time." Seto managed to boss her around even when he wasn't here. It was simply amazing. She wondered, why she had chosen Seto to hold Obelisk back when the Battle City tournament raged on. Ischizu had chosen the World Champion to hold that card, but it was beyond that. Before she knew of his nature, she had believed him to be of a trusting persona. It was true that he was not, but it confused her to no extent. How could he be so cruel, and yet so kind, in the way that Mokuba would describe and defend him as? But it was true, she had given him hope.

"All right, Seto. Have a nice trip. I wish you well." Ischizu stated, and it was easy for her to believe she felt this way. Truly, she did have a heart. She often let it slip, every so often, that love was incapable of her. Marik would enter and reenter, asking whether she was all right, and she would claim that she was. Marik, ever doubtful, would leave her in peace, and she would continue mourning the day she was born.

"See you, then." He clipped, and she heard the dial tone soon after. No goodbye, no nothing. She wondered how this man got along with society as it was. Man? She meant boy. Being nearly four years younger than her, Seto was still a boy. A childish one, at that, arrogant and ruthless. But he never ceased to amaze her – a trip to Egypt? He never believed any of her truths regarding his ancient history that took place nearly 5,000 years ago.

She wondered, but she would await his arrival. Hurriedly rushing out of the room, she alerted Marik and Odion and they quickly packed up and headed straight to the Airport. Ischizu needed to know what was up, on such short notice, that Seto would come to Egypt.

Well, she'd find out.


End file.
